Sunstruck Souls
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Love is like the sun, radiant and powerful to shine through the souls of those who carry it inside them. When two people come together to cherish each other as they carry their hopes and dreams as one, the light of their souls can pierce even the thickest of darkness to make way for them to walk the path of life side by side. (Oneshot collection for the Shuffle playslist challenge)


Hello all!

So I am excited to share the first Oneshot in the Shuffle Playlist challenge for RhenxDameon^_^ I already did this challenge for MelxGyendal (and haven't finished the collection yet lol) but I decided to take a small break so that I could at least get a couple of oneshots done for the other pairings.

This entire collection is dedicated to Berry who has shared with me the glory of RhenxDameon since without her fanfics this collection never would have existed:D So three cheers for Berry~

For those of you who haven't seen the other Shuffle challenge collection I'll do a quick explanation for you:) Basically for this challenge you make a playlist that inspires you for a particular fandom/character/pairing and put it on shuffle. As a song comes on you can do one of two things: write a full Oneshot around each song, or write a small snippet Drabble for each song. I chose the first option and am doing pairing themed collections. Works can be AU or cannon compliant or really anything so long as they somehow tie back to the song.

I have a playlist put together on my YouTube channel with the songs in the order of the fixes written to make it easier to find without a bunch of searching. You can find the link to my channel on my profile page which luckily fanfiction allowed to be clickable and the playlist will be available publically in my playlist page:)

This particular Oneshot is AU and I've written it in a slightly different style then usual so hopefully everyone enjoys! This was written to a cover by Cimorelli of Symphony by Clean Bandit.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Symphony**

* * *

The first time Rhen Pendragon remembered learning about soulmates she was five. She had been giggling and running through the house with her prized teddy, her father chasing her on all fours with playful growls as he acted out his role as Dragon who was after her bear. Then from the other room her mother had called out for him to please grab her a cookbook from the shelf. Then as Rhen's father paused in confusion her mother clarified, she wanted the blue one.

Baffled by the word Rhen had turned to her father with furrowed brows.

"What is blue?"

That was when she had learned about what her parents had called soulmates. It was a gift from the goddess, to make sure that no one being would left alone the goddess had made sure that each and every being on Aia had a soul irreversibly tied to another's. She also learned why she did not know blue, for to make sure that two souls would find each other in the sea of beings around them a person's world could only be seen in what her father had called shades of black, grey and white. When she touched her soulmate she would know, for in that moment a new world would be unlocked for her. A world with colours called blue.

Even as a child the term soulmate was exciting. Someone who would be with her for the rest of her life, who would want to play with her and wouldn't laugh at the silly girl who played pretend battle with her friends.

A forever friend.

* * *

The first time Rhen learned that there were people who never would meet their soulmate had been when she was fifteen and she had attended a funeral for an elderly woman that her mother had known. The woman had been eighty, yet she had never once met her soulmate.

It had made something deep inside her clench painfully, at the thought of never meeting that one person that was meant to be. She was already getting old by soul mate standards, nearly everyone her age that she had met had already found their soulmates. In a world of mages who had soul aura records to match and connect those who weren't led together on their own by fate it was nearly unheard of not to have found your soulmate by seventeen.

Yet as the months ticked by, turning into a year and even longer, Rhen was as alone as she had been before. Her world went by in black and white, while around her so many lived in vibrant colour.

She just prayed to the goddess that she would not end up like the woman they had buried, left in a life on blacks and greys to never see the wonder of the world as it was meant to be.

* * *

Rhen Pendragon was Eighteen when she gave up hoping, she had past the age when her soulmate was to be found. Rarely ever did one find their connection past age seventeen, and even with the money paid to powerful mages who combed through all the records they had, nothing had come up.

So she pushed her dreams aside, deadening the pain that came when others spoke of rainbows and beauty that she would not ever see.

It did no good to dwell on what could not be changed.

* * *

The sun was shining in through Rhen's windows and from where she was burrowed under the blankets the lilac haired woman let out a long yawn before dragging herself out of bed. She glanced out her apartment window, smiling at the sight of the birds flitting around the trees outside.

She quickly dressed and made herself a breakfast burrito, hesitating a moment before making a second one and wrapping it up to take with her as in a whirlwind of activity to grab her sword and equipment as she bounced out the door with her burrito hanging from her mouth and several stray hairs sticking up out of her pony tail.

"You look like a disaster. How are you even such a high level student?" Sneered a cocky voice from behind her.

Rhen rolled her eyes before turning to face her best friend behind her, the messy haired male smirking at her as he casually braced himself with his sorcerers staff. She raised her brow at the sorcerer before dangling the paper bag with the other burrito in front of his face that he eagerly grabbed and opened.

"Sweet! Breakfast time! Maybe you do have your uses." He teased, Rhen snorting.

"Oh stuff it and eat your food Lars."

He laughed, tearing off a bite as they fell into step together and Lars fussed at his new robes. This was their last year at the Acadamy, both of them were full fledged in their chosen path, they only needed finish the last year to receive permanent certification.

"Hey mister! That's a neat lookin robe!" The sudden call from a child across the street made both young adults turn, Lars smiling at the boy.

"Thanks kid!" He replied with a grin, the boy nudging his younger companion excitedly.

"What colour is it?" The other asked in excitement.

That question was met with silence as Lars stilled, looking down at his clothes silent for a moment before shrugging halfheartedly.

"Haven't got the faintest idea. I forgot to ask when I received it yesterday." Lars finally said, forcing a laugh before he and Rhen quickly continued down the street.

The laughter that had been easily exchanged between them had faded, both of them glancing down at their clothing to see grey.

"It was easier when we were younger. People didn't assume that we had found our soul mate just by looking at us." Lars said with a sigh, Rhen nodding slightly and looking away to mentally shake off the small twinge of pain that came at the kid's reminder.

"Lars, have you ever thought about what happens if we end up never finding our soulmate? If we live our life alone?"

Lars shrugged broad shoulders and reached over to sling an arm around Rhen's neck casually.

"Sure. We'll just marry each other so that we can tag team terrorizing brats who go on our lawn when we're old and crotchety." He said with a laugh, Rhen snorting and shaking her head.

"You're an idiot."

"No. I'm a brilliant sorcerer." He said loftily before dropping his arm and quickening his pace before shooting a wicked grin over his shoulder.

"...and you are going to be last to the academy as usual."

With that he took off at a run, Rhen racing after him with shouted threats that had her friend laughing freely all the way up the path.

It felt good to have someone who understood.

There was no way in hell they would ever get married though.

* * *

It was the last day before the long weekend and outside Rhen could see that clouds had darkened the evening sky as rain poured down. She leaned over her desk filling out her assignment sheet, tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth in concentration, when there was a sudden pounding on her door.

"I'm coming! Relax already!" Rhen called, pushing away from her desk and hurrying over to pull the door open.

She had only just barely opened the door when it was shoved in, Lars grabbing her by the shoulders and nearly knocking her backwards as he stumbled in out of the rain.

"Lars?! What in the-"

"I found her!" He gasped out, chest heaving as he tried to catch her breath.

Rhen stared at her friend in utter bafflement as he gave her a light shake of excitement.

"Wait, what? Found who?" She pressed, trying to connect what he was saying with any prior conversation for even a clue as to what was going on.

"My soulmate!"

Rhen froze at that statement, jaw dropping as Lars let out a slightly stunned laugh and shook his head slowly.

"I found her Rhen, you know how Professor Timothy is forever having his students running errands over to the mage store on the other side of town? Well I went in and this woman was standing there going through potions, I recognized her as the daughter of an old family friend my parents had when they were in school from a picture card that they sent over the holidays to my parents. I went over to introduce myself and when we went to shake hands everything just...exploded! I can see colour Rhen! Your eyes are vibrant, there was an orb that same colour at the shop and they called it purple."

She couldn't help but smile at the excitement on Lars face.

"That's amazing Lars! What's her name, what happens now for you?"

He laughed again, shock still etched in his features.

"Her name is Elini and she actually had come to move here for work purposes. She wants to get involved in the tournaments that Veldahara is famous for." He grinned before with a sudden tug pulling Rhen into a tight bearhug. "I can't believe I found her Rhen..."

She laughed into her friend's shoulder, returning the hug before wriggling free to clap him on the shoulder.

"You deserve it Lars."

He grinned at her before shaking his head, water droplets spraying Rhen who yelped and leapt back from his display.

"I should head home, I just wanted to share what had happened." He said, eyes filled with excitement.

"I'm glad you did. Now I don't have to marry you!" She exclaimed teasingly, forcing the emotion bubbling up inside as far down as she could.

But she saw the flicker in Lars expression, knew he had seen it anyway as he went serious and reached out to ruffle her hair gently.

"Hey. If I can find my soulmate like this, then you'll find yours."

"Thanks Lars." She said quietly, her friend nodding before stepping back out into the rain and jogging away.

Rhen closed the door slowly, staring it blankly before locking it and returning to her desk.

Her concentration was shot however, she couldn't think or focus on anything and after several hours of next to no progress she decided to turn in early. Yet the change of room and activity did nothing to help, and Rhen found herself more awake then when she had been trying to work on her assignments.

Lars had a soulmate, and once again Rhen was alone.

She didn't begrudge him that, she couldn't. She was so happy he had found that person and that his world could be just as it was meant to be. But he had been security for her, a last hope that even if she lived her life as one of the rare and pitied ones without that soulmate she wouldn't truly be alone.

Tears welled in Rhen's eyes and she closed them, feeling them escape her closed eyelids to roll down her face. Sniffing she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, the tears escaping along with soft sobs as the pain in her heart swelled.

She just wanted to get rid of that emptiness. A hollow feeling in her heart that they said would never go away until she finally found the one that was meant to be.

The tears soaked Rhen's pillow as she cried herself to sleep, pain clear in her features even after she had slipped into dreamland.

* * *

The following days turned into weeks and Rhen began to see the change up close that took place when someone found their soulmate. Lars pushed hard in his school, graduating early to better plan his life with Elini. Rhen quite liked the woman, finding a new friend in the sassy and confident woman who posed a perfect match to Lars bullheaded ways and cocky nature.

But even with their friendship she saw a distance that hadn't been there before. Lars had a new life now, one that was made up of two people rather then just him now. It was constant, the reminders of what others had that she didn't. She began to retreat, avoiding regular life and holing herself up in her house to study and learn as much as she could to ensure her graduation. The professors saw Rhen's dedication, and after learning of her desire to gain new world experience before graduation she was then presented with an offer that she could never dream of passing up. An exchange program to the Thais School of War and Magic in the Western Empires where she would finish out her final year and go through early graduation there before returning home for her certification.

It was an offer she just couldn't turn down.

So on her nineteenth birthday she packed her bags, then with farewells to her family as well as Lars and Elini she was off, catching the early morning ferry to dragon island where she payed a dragon rider to take her on his next flight out to the western empire.

As the dragon flew over the mountains and Rhen left the Eastern Isles behind for the first time in her life a weight lifted off her shoulders and she grinned up at the grey sky.

She was finally doing things for herself and boy did it feel good.

* * *

The first weeks were crazy, settling into her new home and having to adjust to the cultural changes between the empires. It was all overwhelming for Rhen, yet at the same time she loved every minute. The only issue was that she was staying in the school dorms, and the volume from all the other students made it very difficult to study. After bringing it up in passing to one of her professors they suggested she check out the library, on the far end of the school grounds.

Which was exactly what Rhen was about to do as she gazed up at the large building. She reached up to pull open one of the heavy wooden doors before slipping carefully inside, door closing with a click behind her as she inhaled the smell of books and ink. Her shoes whispered against the carpet as she moved carefully further inside, looking around at the shelves and desks that filled the massive space before looking up at the second floor above.

"Are you lost?"

The soft voice echoing over from her left made Rhen jump before she wheeled to face the person, realizing that there was a hidden clerk desk behind one of the shelves.

"Oh! I didn't see you-...there..." Rhen found herself trailing off as her eyes met the warm and open ones of the individual behind the desk.

A young man who if she could hazard a guess was at least a couple years older then her smiled in greeting, setting aside the books he had clearly been going through.

"It's fine. The front desk is pretty well hidden so that happens a lot." He said with a quiet laugh. "Are you lost? Looking for the orientation building I assume?"

Rhen blinked, startled by the question before shaking her head and martially holding up her School books.

"No, I came here to study." She explained, glancing around at the library. "I able to do that or is the library closed to that right now? I can leave if you want."

"No!"

Rhen jumped at the exclamation and the young man gave a nervous laugh, shaking his head.

"I-I mean no, the library isn't closed. We just don't see a lot of students come through so I had made an assumption. You don't need to leave, feel free to take a seat anywhere." He said, gesturing over at all the chairs. "I'm Damon by the way, I oversee things in the library so if you need anything let me know."

Rhen smiled shyly, something about Dameon making her nervous.

"I'm Rhen, and thanks."

He smiled and Rhen scuttled away, startled by the warmth she felt in her cheeks just by simple eye contact.

* * *

Rhen glared at her School book, trying to untangle the flowery language in her tired state to explain the theory of song magic. Finally she gave up, dropping forward with a groan to bang her head against her book.

"I haaaaate magic theory." She mumbled into the pages.

"Is everything okay?"

Rhen jerked upright and looked across the table to see Dameon standing there, concern in his gaze as he studied her. She flushed bright pink at the thought of him seeing her little display and she glanced down at her workbook.

"Yes, sorry. I'm just realizing that magic theory does not seem to appreciate to learn about it." She said with a slight laugh as she flipped through the pages.

"Do you need some help?"

Rhen almost said no, almost.

But he had the strangest look, almost earnest and hopeful as if he actually wanted to help which was a first for Rhen and so with her mouth already partway open to answer she paused.

"Yes, actually I think I would appreciate that."

Dameon smiled warmly and took a seat across from her, not even needing to check the book as he began to explain. He was slow and went thought all the smaller details, not skipping over things as Rhen took notes as quickly as possible.

His explanations were fascinating, he didn't just relay information he told stories. He explained the backgrounds with animated hand movements and intensity in his eyes, Rhen could have sworn she was being taken on a journey through the original magic discoveries with the earnest way he shared.

Then partway through one of the stories he stopped, glancing away and clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"My apologies, sometimes I get a bit carried away. I love studying magic theory and the history of magic, not many people want to hear anything about it so I forgot myself a bit when I was explaining." He explained bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck in clear embarrassment.

"Oh!" Rhen exclaimed before shaking her head. "No not at all! I'm really enjoying this, you get so involved that you share it like a story. It's fascinating."

Dameon paused, clearly taken aback by her words.

"You don't want me to stop now?"

"Are you kidding? If the textbook told it like you did I might actually enjoy this subject."

She saw his cheeks darken slightly and he tapped long fingers absently on the table.

"I-...alright. But if you want me to stop talking..."

Rhen grinned at him, something about Dameon putting her at ease.

"Trust me, I won't."

* * *

Things only got better from there. Their conversations began to change from school to real life, Dameon's quiet explanations and gentle humour bringing a bounce to Rhen's step as she went from class to class. She of course had friends in school, a gentle elf named Iya who had come to Thais to continue in-depth studies and a mage named Mel with a fiery temper, although she didn't spend as much time with Mel due to her unease around the mages powerful soulmate Gyendal. She spent most of her school time with Te'ijal and Galahad, a soulmate couple that had moved from the Eastern Isles themselves and had understood her struggle acclimatizing to Thais.

But every day she found herself gravitating back to the library, back to that table where she would sit chatting with Dameon for hours on end about anything and everything that came to mind. It was strange how drawn she was to the mild mannered male, someone who had become a friend that calmed the collected chaos that followed Rhen.

* * *

"So you're a sun priest?" Rhen asked, curious as she fiddled with a pen.

"Yes, it's a family line of magic, one passed through the generations after the goddess blessed our first ancestors and placed them in care over the sun shrine." Dameon explained. "Once my father is too old to care for it it'll be passed down to me."

"That's a pretty big inheritance." Rhen said and Dameon nodded with a small smile.

"It is, as a child I used to dread it because I believed that it would mean I would be tied to Thais and never be able to leave. But now I look forward to the day I can take the family shrine. It's an honour in a way, now that I know that our shrine is a direct gift from the goddess."

"That would be a pretty big honour." Rhen agreed before sighing and she glanced at the time. "I should really head back to my dorm though. I'm planning on going out to eat with Te'ijal and Galahad at a restaurant that serves Veldeharan cuisine and I don't want to be late."

Dameon nodded, standing and stepping away from the table as Rhen pushed back and grabbed her bag before turning to jog out the door.

As she moved however she felt her foot catch on the table leg and with a yelp unbalanced. Before she could risk falling however, Dameon quickly stepped up to her side to steady her, a hand catching her arm and the other settling on her back sending tingles through her.

"Th-AH!"

It was like nothing she could have prepared herself for, because as his hand settled firmly down on her back there was a shock that jolted her entire body and a swirling vortex of bright and vibrant rocked her entire world.

She stumbled into him, only distantly feeling arms settling partway around her in support as Dameon let out his own startled cry. Rhen's eyes were wide, gasps escaping her as like a storm a wave of colour rose up before her, swirling vibrant tones and shades of every kind imaginable twisted together in a mass that crashed over her like a tidal wave ripping the very air from her lungs as all at once the world exploded around her.

"I can see colours." Rhen gasped out, tears of joy filling her eyes as her hands fisted in Dameon's robes.

She pulled back, looking up to meet eyes that were warm and soft and filled with a colour that made Rhen feel soothed and fuzzy all at once.

"Your eyes, they're..." Rhen trailed off, not sure how to complete that.

"Brown. My mother called them brown." Dameon breathed, wonder in his expression as he stared at her own eyes. "Yours are vibrant, they're happy. Wh-what do you call this colour?"

"Purple. People tell me they're purple." She whispered.

Dameon choked out a laugh before he reached out to instead wrap his arms tightly around her. Rhen willingly leaned into his embrace, tucking her head perfectly under his neck as she studied the soft and richly coloured robes he wore.

She had found her soulmate, finally.

After several long moments he released her, Rhen stepping back to brush the happy and overwhelmed tears away.

"I don't know what to say, how to describe this." She murmured, looking up at the soft expression on Dameon's face.

"It's like... a symphony of colour. It fills our senses and works together to create astounding beauty." Dameon said softly, reaching out to ever so delicately cup her cheek in one hand. "I was starting to believe I'd never see this. That I would never find that soulmate they promised to us."

"I had already given up on finding mine." Rhen admitted through a tearful laugh. "Soulmates are usually found before your seventeenth at the latest, and here I was at Nineteen alone as I had always been."

Dameon nodded, smiling at her with a heart melting expression as his hand dropped from her cheek.

"What now?" She asked after a long moment, tone uncertain.

Dameon was silent as he considered question.

"I do not know. There is a great deal we need to figure out, my family and shrine and your school and family. But we do not need to figure this out right away, we can take some time to get used to these new changes." He glanced down, a slight blush as he smiled. "And...I think I'd like to spend time together as soulmates before I introduce you to the craziness of my life."

Rhen nodded in agreement, glancing away shyly a moment.

"I think I'd like that too. Do you... I mean are you busy tonight?"

He smiled at her, shaking his head as he fell into step with her on their way out of the library. She waited as he locked up behind him before they began down the path side by side.

"No. I'm free. But don't you have a get together with friends?"

Rhen laughed shyly before reaching over to slide her smaller hand into his. Carefully as if afraid she was going to change her mind, Dameon closed his around hers.

"I do, but we'll always have room for one more."


End file.
